


Mirrors and Lenses

by plaidshirtmusings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist Castiel, M/M, Photographer Dean, Roommates, Sexual Content, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtmusings/pseuds/plaidshirtmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam moves out, Dr. Castiel Novak, the highly intelligent dentist moves in and Dean swears that he’s not attracted to the new tenant. He tries to keep things strictly platonic between the two. But between Dean’s friends and Castiel’s colleagues nothing really stays platonic between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Dr Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a Dean/Castiel relationship and my first time writing an AU so I'm hoping I do it justice. I pictured their apartment similar to Monica's from Friends if that helps at all. Italics are texts.

_ **October 2nd** _

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

Sam Winchester stood at his and Dean’s, no, _Dean’s_ apartment, looking around one last time.

“For the love of God, Sam. I’ll be fine. The new guy’s moving in tomorrow so I won’t have time to worry about anything. Thank you, man, for sorting out the room-mate interviews,”

Dean stood from the leather armchair in the living room and pulled his brother in for a hug, clapping him on the back.

“It’s no problem, I just hope you like him that’s all. Call me if you need anything,”

“Don’t sweat it, Sammy, you know I will. Now go, or your fiancée is gonna be on my ass,” Dean gave his brother a shove, pushing him out of the door. He slowly closed the door and leant against it, sighing. He looked around his apartment and groaned, he’d have to clean up his mess in the living room before the new room-mate had arrived.

He pushed off the door and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and a lasagna for one, he peeled off the cover and put it in the microwave, twisting the dial to set the time.

Dean worked from home, so whilst he ate his lasagna he opened his laptop, pulling up his emails to check for new ones. He had one from a client thanking him for the excellent work and that he would reference him. He twirled his fork lazily, his other hand wrapped around the beer bottle as he brought it to his lips and took a swig. He closed off the emails and opened up his calendar and on to tomorrow’s date to check his schedule. His new room-mate would be coming over at nine am and then a representative for one of his clients would be stopping by at ten to pick up Dean’s work.

Working as a self-employed photographer had it’s perks. He could choose most of his hours, indulge in what he wanted to do and when he was picked up by clients his pay was pretty damn good. When he wasn’t down at the studio, he was working at home. Sam had often complained about the light wires that ran across the living room when he was testing out something new, in reply Dean had flipped him off and told him to get over it.

He shut the lid of his laptop, dumping his cutlery in the sink and throwing the plastic dish into the trash. He walked towards the coffee table in the living room, picking up the empty mugs from earlier and the two plates that he and Sam had eaten their lunch on. He piled them into the small dishwasher, taking the cutlery from the sink and throwing them in. Dean stretched his arms above, back arching as he yawned. Groaning, he made his way to his bedroom, throwing the book on his bed to the floor. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers, going over everything he had to do in the morning.

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

Castiel Novak stood in the elevator of his new home, paperwork in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He had a leather messenger bag over one shoulder and was dressed sharply in a black suit, his vivid red tie contrasting against his crisp white shirt. The elevator chimed and the doors opened onto the fifth floor. Castiel glanced at every door down the corridor until he found 515. He gripped his water and raised his hand, knuckles gently knocking on the door. He didn’t have to wait long until a man greeted him, the door cracked open a couple of inches, a pair of green eyes looking him up and down before the door opened fully. The man, whose name he remembered was Dean, was dressed a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, his feet socked.

“Mr Novak?” Dean asked, his voice deep and rough from sleep. Castiel nodded and extended a hand, which Dean took, his grip firm and warm. “Uh, come in. I’ve just got some things to do  but make yourself at home. I take it Sam showed your around?”

Castiel nodded and stepped into the apartment, remembering briefly when Dean’s brother had shown him around, the place looked the same except there was proof that someone lived here now. He placed his water and paperwork on the breakfast bar and looked around the kitchen. He watched as Dean sat down at a desk and tapped at his laptop, his face concentrating on the screen.

Castiel turned his gaze away and opened his bag, pulling out a manilla folder and black biro. He opened the folder and flipped through some of the forms, signing off at the bottom of a few of them and arranging them from oldest to most recent.

“So Novak, what do you do? Sammy never told me,” Dean asked from the desk, the Macbook shut and pushed out of the way, he now had his phone out and looked like he was in the middle of typing.

“I’m a, uh, Dentist. I work at a small private clinic,” Castiel replied, shutting his folder and twiddling his pen idly, “your brother said you were a photographer?”

He saw Dean nod and stand, “yup, have been for about eight years now. Still doesn’t get old,” Dean grinned at him and Castiel gave him a small smile in return. The man seemed nice enough and Castiel pulled out his phone to text his brother.

 

_Are you still okay to help with my things later?_

 

“You said you were a dentist. Does that mean I have to address you as Doctor?” He looked up to see Dean standing with a package in his hands and puzzled look on his face.

“I graduated with my DDS in Dental Surgery from Yale two years ago,” Castiel replied, not meeting Dean’s eyes. He heard the other man whistle and glanced up.

“That’s pretty damn sweet. Yale huh?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, “well that’s, that’s great.”

Castiel gave him half a smile and heard his phone chirp with a text message, he swiped the screen, unlocking it and read the message.

 

 

 

_Sure thing, little brother. I’ll load some of your stuff into my car and drop it round after work at 3._

Castiel typed a quick text, thanking his brother and locked his phone. “My brother’s bringing my stuff over after work at three. I’ll try not to take too long.”

“I should be home, I have someone picking up this parcel at ten and then I need to go sort out something at the studio and then I’m free. If you want, you can come with me and we’ll go straight to yours and pick up some things to save time?”

Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s and he tilted his head to the side, “You’d do that? That’s very kind of you.”

Dean was about to answer him when there was a knock on the door. He watched as Dean grabbed the parcel from the desk and went to the door. Another man in a business suit was on the other side of the door and Castiel didn’t want to intrude so he busied himself looking around the kitchen.

 

_***_

 

 

 

Dean shut the door perhaps a little too violently once the man had left. He strolled over to the kitchen where his new room-mate was looking around. He seemed like a decent guy, Dean could see them being friends.

“God, he’s a dick,” he groaned and rubbed his eyes with this thumb and forefinger.

“Who?” Castiel asked, his gaze snapping back to him.

“Perry, the guy at the door. He’s either early or really late and so rude to everyone. I live for the day he gets fired,” Dean joked and moved to grab his keys from the side, “you ready?” He asked.

He opened the door again and help it open with his foot for Castiel who flashed him a grateful smile and they took the elevator down to the underground garage. Dean’s steps were quicker, eager to show his baby off to his new friend. “Fan of classic cars?” He asked, looking behind him, catching the nod Castiel sent him. This guy was quiet and pretty private so far.

“My brother drives a fifty nine Cadillac Eldorado,” and Dean’s eyes widened.

“Seriously? Wow,” he turned and grinned at Castiel, “this is my baby,” he walked over to the Impala and ran his hand over the hood.

“Chevy, right?” Castiel asked and Dean his grin widened as he nodded.

He opened the door a climbed in, turning the key and let the engine run, the radio turning on and Dean turned it down so it would play gently in the background. “Listen to her purr,” he murmured, hearing the other door open and close as he waited for Castiel to get in the car. He pulled out of the garage and took the familiar route to the studio, cranking up the radio slightly and he hummed along with the music.

“You have a good choice in music,” Castiel said and Dean grinned.

“You know what? I think you and me will get on fine,” Dean replied, pulling into his parking bay at the studio.

Ash’s beat up Ford sat in the bay next to the Impala. Dean had been trying to convince him into getting a new car or to get the Ford resprayed but the guy was set on keeping the heap. He led Castiel through the double metal doors and into the black studio.

The studio had been an old abandoned warehouse that he and Ash, who he’d met through his Uncle Bobby, had done out. They’d managed to renovate the whole place so it had running water and electricity. The two of them owned the studio and used it for their work, occasionally renting it out to other artists in the area. Inside were two studios, a black studio and a white studio, both filled with lights and a couple of iMac’s in each. A small kitchenette sat in the corner and a changing room with restrooms installed. The place had a comfy relaxing area, a couple of couches and a coffee table. Ash had installed security systems around the building and fitted extra locks onto the doors to keep it secure from vandals, he’d also wired up some speakers to a docking station that was currently playing some acoustic music.

“I would give you the grand tour but there’s not much really to show. Make yourself comfortable, I just need to go and get something,” Dean hurried into the adjoining studio and hurried towards one of the equipment bags stowed against the wall. He unzipped it and fumbled around, looking for his favourite 40mm lens. Once he felt it, he zipped the bag and walked back into the other studio, spotting Castiel looking at some of the lights.

 

“Dean-O!” He spun around to see Ash coming towards him and pulled him in to clap him on the back. Dean smiled and turned to Castiel who had turned to watch the interaction between the two men.

“Ash, this is my new room-mate, Castiel. Castiel, this is my buddy, Ash. He also works here and has put a lot of work into this place.” The two men shook hands and Ash gave Dean a look.

“For a moment, I thought you might’ve been a model for Dean,” Ash joked, running a hand through his mullet styled hair. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’ve borrowed the forty lens, you don’t need it do you?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“I’m cool with it, I got my fifty. You two clearing out soon?”

“Why? Got a chick coming?”

“Nah, I got a client, needs some head shots done for a resume.”

Dean glanced at Castiel before answering, “I’ve got some stuff to do, text me if you need anything. I’ll come down tomorrow about lunch if I can. Later, Ash!” Dean called as he led Castiel back out to the parking lot. He heard Ash call out his goodbye and Dean chuckled, climbing back into the car. He put the lens in his pocket and turned the engine on, putting her in drive.

“Sorry, by the way,” Dean said, staring at the road.

“What for?”

“I’ve not exactly been the most helpful with getting you settled in,”

“I’m not a kid, Dean. I think I can handle it…” Castiel trailed off and Dean didn’t want to apologize again so he concentrated on driving.

“Take the next left and the next right,” Castiel directed. Dean nodded and silence overcame the both of them again. Castiel was the first to break it.

“Ash seems nice.”

“Oh yeah, he’s great. He has great work too, remind me to show you when we get back,” Dean could see Castiel nodding from the corner of his eye, “Sorry about his comment about you know, the modelling.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” They went quiet again, with Castiel giving Dean directions every so often.

 

_***_

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as he lifted another box and piled it into the back seat of Dean’s car. Maybe a suit was not the best attire for moving boxes, even a couple at that, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it into the front passenger seat. He leant against the metal frame of the car, why it had to be a hot day when moving, he’ll never know. He saw Dean bring another box out and thanked God that Gabriel would have the rest.

“Is that everything?” He asked as Dean ducked into the car, placing the box on the leather interior.

“Yeah, you said your brother had everything else?” Castiel nodded as Dean slammed the door shut and rested his arms on the top of the car, “You hungry?” Dean asked him.

“Starving.”

“There’s a small place where me and Ash usually get food from, wanna go there?” Castiel nodded again and opened the passenger door, sliding into the car and moving his jacket to rest in his lap. It wasn’t that he didn’t like this guy, he was just a quiet man around new people and he didn’t want to annoy Dean with his incessant rambling. He didn’t want to ruin a potential with this guy, who, Castiel had to admit, was attractive.

He was quiet on the way to the small coffee house that Dean had told him about and stepped out of the car when it was parked. He left his jacket in the car and made sure his wallet was in his pants pocket. He followed Dean and they made their way to a small table near a window, Dean threw himself into the chair, rolling his sleeves on his shirt up and Castiel crossed his ankles and looked around at the place. It had a rustic theme going on and the place was moderately busy for a weekday at lunchtime.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, counting out some bills from his wallet. Castiel shook his head.

“I can pay, it’s fine.”

“No, no. My treat,” Dean smiled at him, the smile reaching his eyes as he stood.

“Just a green tea and a ham and cheese croissant, please.” Dean nodded and went to the counter, Castiel watched him as he ordered, how his arms flexed when he leaned against the counter.

Castiel shook away his thoughts and turned his head to look out of the window instead, watching as people went about their daily routines. He heard a sigh and the scraping as a chair as Dean sat back at the table.

“Waitress is going to bring it over,” he said, pushing his wallet back into his jean pocket, “What made you go into dentistry?”

Castiel interlocked his fingers, resting his hands on the table, “I’m not sure. I prefer it over being a doctor doctor or a surgeon. Performing surgery on others freaks me out a little. At least with teeth it’s mainly all in one area. I enjoy my job, the people I work with are great and we have a steady practice going. What about you? How did you get into photography?”

His eyes met Dean’s for a brief second before the other man spoke.

“It was all down to Ash and my Uncle Bobby really, Ash was helping Bobby with photos of his cars, Bobby runs Singer Salvage Yard, and I helped out. The photos came out pretty good and I started going out with Ash more.” A smile crept onto Dean’s face and Castiel looked at him for a few seconds.

 

The waitress brought over their order, Dean had ordered a loaded sandwich and coffee and Castiel raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his green tea. Dean caught his look and swallowed his bite, “What?”

Castiel shook his head, a trace of a smile on his face, “it’s nothing, don’t worry,” he turned to his croissant, taking a small bite from the pastry.

“No, come on, what is it?” Dean was smiling at him, his hands resting open on the table.

“You’ll think it’s stupid but since I became a dentist, I’ve been conscious about what I eat and drink and dark coffee isn’t something I’d go for,” he shook his head, watching Dean’s reaction.

“I get it, don’t worry. I take oral health seriously,” Dean said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Castiel almost choked on croissant at his words and covered it up with a cough, he played it safe and didn’t talk as he ate.

 

_***_

 

 

 

Dean parked the Impala in his usual space and turned off the engine. He’d finally managed to break through and get Castiel out of his shell. The man was highly intelligent but still quite quiet. He’d carried out two boxes of books to the car and gathered that the man read a lot or they were his dentistry books.

“Thank you for lunch and helping with the rest of the boxes,” Castiel’s voice broke Dean’s train of thought and he nodded.

“No problem, we’ve still got to take them upstairs as yet. What time is your brother getting here?”

“Gabriel should be here about three.”

Dean looked at clock on the dash, he’d be here in less than twenty minutes, “Better get a move on then,” Dean stepped out of the car and pulled open the door to the back-seat, taking one of the heavy boxes which Dean guess was books and placed it gently on the floor. He heard the familiar sound of his Baby’s doors opening, shutting and the opening again and he saw Castiel pick up a second box on his side of the car. They’d managed to get three boxes in the back seat and two smaller ones in the trunk.

“So what’s Gabriel bringing over?” Dean asked, taking out the last box from the back seat and setting it on top of other.

“Clothes, mainly. A few office things. This is mostly books and some kitchen things I thought would be useful,” he gave Dean a shy smile and Dean shut his door.

“Perhaps we should take these up before getting the last ones,” he said as he picked up the two boxes, tilting his head to see where he was going. He let Castiel lead the way towards the elevator and let them rest on the floor as they reached their floor.

“Do you need any help?” Castiel asked, gripping the cardboard of his own box as the elevator doors opened onto the fifth floor. Dean reached into his jean’s pocket, pulling out the keyring for his car and apartment. He rested them on Castiel’s box and leaned to pick up the others.

 

 

Once inside the apartment, Dean dropped the boxes onto the coffee table and groaned, arching his back as he stretched, hands clasping above him. He walked into his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and changing into a looser black t-shirt. Walking back to into the living room, Castiel had vanished, probably to get the last of the boxes from the car. He noticed the door was wide open still and left it, opening the top box on the coffee table. Dean sighed, of course he had to open the one with all the books in. He took the two flaps on the box and hauled it next onto the floor.

“Damn, Cas, how many books do you need?” Dean muttered to himself, kneeling on the floor and pulling the books out one by one.

“He’s always been a bookworm,” A voice came from behind him. Dean whipped round, standing with a heavy book in his hand. “I’m sorry for scaring you, the door was open. Gabriel, Castiel’s brother,” he held a hand out and Dean shook his head, processing what the man had just said.

“Dean, sorry, man,” he moved forwards, taking the man’s hand in a firm handshake, “You’re helping with the moving, right?”

Gabriel nodded, “Castiel disappeared already?” a smile pulling at his lips. Dean chuckled, looking down at the book in his hand.

“Apparently so, I guess I scare people away that easy. You wanna help with these books?” Dean asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I have the rest of his things in the car, I’ll run and go get them.” Dean nodded and Gabriel turned into the hallway.

Dean shrugged and walked back over to the box, pulling out the books, reading the backs of some of them and stacking them on top of one another. The half full bookshelf that Dean already had wasn’t ordered at all. Would Castiel want his books separate or organised? He groaned and stood again, raking a hand through his hair.

“Sorry about the books,” A low voice came from behind him and clenched his fists in surprise.

“What is it with your family and being oddly quiet?” Dean asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, at Castiel’s puzzled expression, Dean elaborated, “Your brother just stopped by, snuck up on me whilst I was going taking your books out. Nearly gave a heart attack.”

“I apologize, he tends to do that a lot. Out of the two of us, he’s the prankster.”

“And you’re the bookworm?”

Castiel nodded and Dean noticed a faint blush staining his cheeks, he walked over and took the boxes from Castiel’s hands.

“Sort your books out, I’ll take care of things.”

 

  _***_

 

 

 

Castiel threw the comforter onto his bed and slumped down on top of it, raking his hands through his hair and rested the palms of his hands over his eyes. The unpacking was done and Dean had insisted on cooking dinner whilst Castiel took a shower. If Castiel was honest with himself, he hadn’t expected this warmer of a welcome after he’d spoken to Dean’s brother. Sam had said that Dean was reserved except from his few friends that he stuck by and that he didn’t make friends that easily.

Castiel sighed and hoisted himself up from the bed, he pulled out a pair of black cotton pyjama pants and a white tee from his neatly arranged drawer, he grabbed a fresh towel and crossed the apartment into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him, the smell of Dean’s cooking wafting through the apartment.

Castiel took a brisk shower, dried off quickly and changed into his pyjamas. He walked into the main room and over to where Dean was moving a pan.

“Dinner’s nearly ready, me and Sammy used to take turns cooking and got into a routine. It’s chicken and rice with some vegetables.”

“I can cook every other day if you’d like?” Castiel asked, his voice trailing off. Dean turned, one hand on the handle of the saucepan.

“You’d want to do that?” Castiel nodded, shrugging slightly.

“I usually finish around five-thirty and it’s a fifteen minute walk from the practice to here. It would be no trouble and I’d like to help,” Castiel watched Dean as he nodded, turning back to the rice he was cooking.  

“I’m now serving, so go sit.” Castiel pulled out one of the dark mahogany chairs, and rested his forearms on the table. Dean brought over a bowl rice and a plate of chicken. A large ramekin filled with steamed vegetables sat beside the chicken and Dean set a plate down in front of Castiel, followed by the cutlery.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo,” Dean said as he sat down, looking curiously at the black that could be seen from the sleeves of his t-shirt.

“Yes, it’s a set of wings. It covers my shoulders and the top of my neck and finishes at the small of my back.

“Wow and I thought that you were all books and no fun,” Dean raised his eyebrows as he scooped rice onto his plate. Castiel hid his smile by bowing his head and preoccupying himself with the chicken. Castiel was going to like living here.

 

 


	2. Friends and Colleagues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a dentist so if anything is wrong in this and later chapters about anything I apologise. This is a really choppy chapter, it's mainly a filler and I'm not thrilled with it but the next part will be a lot better.

_ **October 4th** _

 

“Are you going to tell me about your new place?”

Castiel looked up at his assistant, Balthazar. The two had met in college and other than his brother, was someone that Castiel trusted and could rely on.

“What's there to say? He's a nice guy, a little different to what his brother told me but it's a better environment to live in,” Castiel looked back at his patient files, scrawling his signature at the bottom and placing it into a manilla folder.

“What did his brother say?”

“That Dean's pretty reserved and doesn't make friends easily. Can you take these to Hannah?” Castiel changed the topic and pushed the folder towards Balthazar.

“You can't avoid conversation forever, Castiel,” the other man said and Castiel heard opening of the door behind him. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, he had roughly twenty minutes until his next patient and Balthazar would most likely pester him about his new place. The door clicked open again and Castiel busied himself with wiping down the worktops.

“You know she has a thing for you, don't you?” Castiel spun the chair slightly in Balthazar's direction.

“Who? Hannah?”

“Who else?”

Castiel groaned and pressed the pedal of the trash can with his foot, throwing the wipe he'd been using into it.

“What did you tell her?”

“That you're not into dating.”

Castiel remained silent as he poured mouthwash into a little plastic cup, setting into the holder next to the dental chair. He wasn't opposed to dating, he just hadn't had the opportunity to date. Balthazar had tried to set him up on blind dates but most of them fell through before they'd even finished the first drink.

“So this Dean guy, what's he like?”

Castiel clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, Balthazar wasn't letting this drop. “I don't know him well to know what he's like but so far he seems pleasant, helpful.”

“Is he attractive?”

“I'm not discussing this with you,” Castiel said as he pulled out a patient file, “Could you go tell Mr Evans that I'm ready to see him, please?”

He heard Balthazar huff and his footsteps as he went to the waiting room. Castiel rubbed a hand over his eyes as he turned the chair to face his next patient.

 

 

_***_

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the staff parking lot of Benny's restaurant and cut the engine. It was nine in the morning and Dean was scheduled to be at the restaurant until noon taking promotional photos for their website. Ash was working with a small indie band on their new album for the morning and Dean had insisted on Ash taking their photos. He sat in the Impala for a few minutes, Castiel had already left for work by the time Dean had woken up. He liked his new room-mate, the man was quiet and didn't share much of his life but Dean had made it his mission to get the guy to open up.

He looked at the clock on the dashboard, he had eight minutes before he was due to start work and decided to get a move on, he could at least get his equipment moved into the restaurant.

Opening the trunk of the Impala, Dean picked up his equipment; two lights, a tripod and his camera with two different lenses. He shoulder the light bags and closed the trunk. Benny was now leaning against the wall next to the staff door, waiting for Dean, who raised his eyebrows in greeting.

“Nice to see you prompt, Brother.” Benny drawled in his Southern accent as he led Dean through to the what Benny called the executive dining area. Benny and Dean were an unlikely friendship and had met after Dean finished high school. It was with Dean's help that Benny had been accepted into culinary school. Inside, the tables were pushed against the wall except for one which was in the centre of the room. Dean dropped the lights, leaning them up against the wall.

“What's the plan?” Dean asked as he ran a hand over the wooden table.

“We've got a few things being prepped in the kitchen, mainly desserts. We should get them out to you every five minutes so you're not waiting around.”

Dean nodded and rested a hand on Benny's shoulder.

“Let's get started then!” Dean exclaimed, arranging the tripod and screwing his camera onto the head. He set the two lights around the table, one lighting the food and the other lighting the background. By the third dessert, Dean's mouth was watering, each dish looked delicious and Dean knew that the food would be going to waste. On the fourth dessert, once he'd finished taking the photos he took a taste of the chocolate and raspberry torte, humming at the flavour.

“Enjoying that?” Benny asked, making Dean jump.

“Uh, yeah. It's good,” Dean replied, wiping his finger down on his jeans. Benny laughed and walked over to one of the silver cutlery trays then handed Dean a fork.

“Help yourself,” Benny drawled, “Next plate will be a little longer than I thought.” Just as Benny was about to go through the kitchen doors, he turned back to Dean.

“Stay for lunch? We'll cook you up something real special,” Dean nodded, mouth full of torte.

 

 

_***_

 

Castiel dialled up the volume on the radio that was gently playing music around his room, Balthazar had left to do the lunch run for the two of them. He scooted the chair to the computer monitor and checked his appointment list whilst he waited for Balthazar to get back. The local deli that the two usually went to was a five minute walk from the practice and Castiel was used to Balthazar taking his time, flirting with women who served him. A knock on the door drew away his attention and he spun round as it opened.

“Hannah, how can I help you?”

She shrugged her grey blazer off and hung it over her forearm, “I spoke to Balthazar this morning,”

Castiel folded his arms, frowning, “Was there something wrong with the records?”

“No, I wanted to ask you... if you'd want to go for a drink sometime?”

Castiel sighed, work relationships could get complicated even if he let her down.

“Hannah, I'm flattered, really. I'm not looking for anything right now,” Castiel said quietly, looking down at his lap. He glanced up and she nodded, taking a step back. The door opened again and Castiel assumed that she had left.

“Am I interrupting?” Balthazar's voice rang out and Castiel looked up at his friend, silently thanking him for the save.

“No, it's okay, Balthazar. I was just leaving,” with that Hannah left the room, the door shutting closed behind her.

“She asked you out didn't she?” Balthazar asked as soon as he was sure that the door was shut. Castiel spun the chair and dragged himself towards Balthazar, who slid the wrapper of his sandwich towards Castiel.

“Yes. Why is it so hard to let women down?” He asked, unwrapping the brown paper.

“Because you can't socialise for your life, my friend. I've tried setting you up with some people I know and look how they turned out.”

“Balthazar, I know,” Castiel muttered.

“What about your new room-mate?”

“I'm not getting involved with him and for all I know he's straight,” Castiel turned away from his friend, reading over wrapper to give himself to do.

“Maybe -”

“Stop, Bal. Not happening, end of story.”

Balthazar mumbled his apologies and the subject lay forgotten.

 

 

_***_

 

Dean got away from the restaurant later than he planned, Benny had offered him lunch and who was Dean to resist free food? He pulled into the studio parking lot thirty minutes later, noting that Ash's car was the only one in the lot. The band must've finished up and left. Dean unloaded the lights from the trunk. He rested one against the wall as he opened the door, holding it open with his foot and letting it close shut behind him.

“I need a favour,” Ash greeted him.

“Damn, Ash, straight to the point. What do you need?”

“I have an early shoot in the morning and the lights need angling and setting up, it would get done quicker with two people.”

Dean sighed, gently leaning his lights against the wall and he nodded, following Ash into the Black studio.

“So what's the new guy like?” Ash asked as he opened door, switching on the ceiling spotlights.

“He doesn't really say much. I'm trying to get him out of his shell but he's not much of a talker.”

“You should host game night again. Then he can meet us all and invite his brother.”

Dean went quiet, mulling the idea over in his head. Would Castiel want to meet his friends? Last time Dean hosted game night, it'd been a hit. Maybe doing it again would get Castiel to be himself.

“You know what, Ash? You're a freakin' genius.”

Ash laughed and winked at Dean, “I know.”

The two set up the lights and Dean angled them as Ash stood where the models would stand in the morning. He stood in front of one light and closed the shutters when the bulb suddenly exploded.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, shaking his hand and turning it over. He inhaled sharply as he saw the trails of red run over his palm.

“Ash, have we got a med kit around here?” Dean raised his voice, looking around and now darkened studio. The bulb had apparently fused the rest of the lights in the Black studio.

“Yeah, in the kitchen. You okay?” Ash asked, now coming over towards Dean in the dim studio.

“Yeah, the bulb shattered and cut my hand open. I'll live,” Dean shrugged it off.

“I'll clean this up, you sort that out. Oh, and Dean?” Dean turned around, “Can you get me a new fuse and bulb whilst you're there?” Dean laughed and went into the kitchen, running the water.

“Damn it,” Dean muttered, he turned the water off and went to find Ash. Glass had embedded into his hand, needing stitches.

 

 

_***_

 

Castiel placed his keys on the side, shutting the apartment door with his foot. He dropped his bag onto the floor and shrugged off the black wool coat, propping it onto the metal coat hanger, then draped his bag over the hook next to it. He stretched his arms above his head and loosened his blue tie, popping the first two buttons.

The clock on the oven read that it had just gone six, he'd gotten home later than normal, deciding to stay and finish off his files at work rather than at the apartment. He'd made a deal with Dean to cook dinner and was a little worried when he noticed that the man wasn't home yet. Castiel didn't have his number, he really needed to ask him for it. Maybe Dean was still at the studio, caught up doing work.

Castiel opened the fridge, looking to see what there was to create something. He pulled out some leftover lettuce, a pack of bacon and some raw chicken fillets. He placed them on the granite counter. He'd need a simple recipe, did Dean like salad? He had no clue. Castiel's eyes were drawn to the fruit bowl on the side, he plucked three apples, laying them near the sink. Salad and an apple pie would tide them over till the morning, Castiel set to work, glancing at the clock every now and then. He ripped the lettuce leaves up, rinising them in the sink and started the apple pie.

Castiel was arranging the food on the plates when the door clicked open and in walked Dean. Castiel noticed the stark white bandage wrapped around his hand almost immediately and dropped what he was doing, wiping his hands on a towel as he went over to Dean.

“What happened?” He asked, instinctively taking Dean's leather jacket from his shoulders and hanging it up.

“Bulb exploded in the studio. I didn't realise the glass had got into my cut so I had to go to the hospital. I'm fine though, you should see Ash,” Dean smiled at him and Castiel raised his eyebrows. Dean shook his head.

“Ash was no where near it, I'm kidding.”

Castiel relaxed and went back over to the food, “I didn't make much. I didn't know when you'd be back,” he grabbed the two plates, laying on the small dining table.

“Caesar salad?” Dean asked, Castiel nodded.

“I'm sorry. There's an apple pie in the oven for after,” he trailed off as he sat down.

“No, don't apologise. The pie definitely makes up for it. Pass me your phone, I'll put my number in,” Dean sat and held out his hand. Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket and typed in his password before handing it to Dean.

“You have the default backgrounds?” Dean asked, not looking up from the screen.

“I've had no reason to use a photograph as my background,” Castiel shrugged. Dean nodded and pulled out his own phone.

“Now you have my number and I have yours,” Dean passed Castiel his phone back, grinning at him and tucked into his food.

 

_***_

 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Dean's voice startled Castiel from his book and he looked up at the man, eyes widened. Oh God. Castiel was panicking slightly on the inside, he nodded at Dean, swallowing thickly.

“The lens I borrowed from the studio yesterday is one that I haven't really used before. I'd usually just use Sam but he'd probably kill me if I kept going over to his new place all the time...” Dean was rambling and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his book, his thumb marking his page as he waited for Dean to continue.

“Would it be cool if I took some pictures around here? I mean if you're not cool with them being of you I can use some things around the apartment.” Dean was still rambling and Castiel tilted his head, letting the man mutter to himself before interrupting.

“It's fine, Dean. As long as I'm not in the bathroom or in my bedroom.”

He saw Dean nod and walk towards his room and Castiel turned back to the book. Dean came out a moment later carrying a small folder and he dropped onto the couch next to Castiel.

“I forgot to show some of Ash's work last night. I usually manage the presentation of hard copy images, Ash is more of the take the photos and manage them on computers kinda guy. He was testing out some old film cameras we bought,” Dean handed the box to Castiel, he dog-eared the page in his book, resting it on the arm of the couch.

Castiel took the folder and skimmed delicately through the photos, being careful not to get his fingerprints over the photographs. Nearly all of them were of old beat up cars being worked on. Some photos were close up shots and some showed the two guys working on the cars and others were of the cars both before they were worked and some newly repaired cars. Castiel paused, recognising Dean in one of the photos, leaning against his Impala with a beer in hand, talking to an older man.

“That's my Uncle Bobby. Well, he's not technically my uncle but he raised myself and Sam,” Dean plucked the photo out of Castiel's hand and smiled gently at the photo.

“Did you know this was being taken?”

“I had no idea, I thought he was doing a close up of Baby. I haven't really looked at any of these, only the first couple to make sure they were Ash's photos.”

Castiel looked at Dean, his head tilting to the side.

“You said that you and Sam were brought up by your uncle. Can I ask what happened?”

Dean handed him the photo, “Another time, maybe.”

Castiel nodded and skimmed through the rest, pausing every now and then to admire the images. Once finished he placed them back in the small folder and handed it to Dean, who left it on the coffee table. He saw Dean in the corner of his eye reach over for the TV remote and Castiel recognised the channel as the Food Network, all thoughts of continuing his book forgotten.

 

 

_***_

 

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked the screen and opened the message, it was a text from Jo.

_Ash tells me you're having game night on Saturday??? Where the heck was my invite? :)_

Dean laughed a typed back a swift reply.

_Because you're not invited, sweetheart._

Jo's reply was quick, the animated dots telling him that she was already typing.

_You're such a dick. See you Saturday!_

Dean locked his phone and threw it next to him on the sofa.

“Hey, do you have plans for Saturday night?” Dean asked, throwing an arm over the couch to talk to Castiel, who was pouring himself a glass of water.

“Not that I'm aware of, why?”

“I'm hosting game night, we get a few people, a few beers and have fun,” Dean said, looking just to the left of Castiel. This was a dumb idea.

“I don't know any of your friends, I don't want to intrude.”

“You won't be intruding, they want to meet you. Invite some of your friends and your brother, it'll be a blast.”

Dean watched as Castiel furrowed his brow, sipping on the water.

“Dean, I can always stay in my room or go out somewhere, it's no trouble.”

“C'mon, man. It'll be fun and if you don't like it I won't hold it against you.

Dean watched as Castiel processed the information, he was quiet for a few moments before nodding and his eyes met Dean's.

“If you're sure,” Dean grinned and shook his head.

“You'll have a good time, don't worry,” Dean turned back to the Food Network and picked his phone up. Might as well text the others and see if they'd be up for Saturday Dean thought as he sent a group message to his friends.

“What's your favourite board game?” Castiel asked, sitting back on the couch near Dean, glass of water in his hand.

“Oh jeez, I don't know. Monopoly?” Dean replied, shrugging. Castiel chuckled.

“Monopoly was always a favourite of mine when I was in high school. I will beat you Dean Winchester.”

“Oh, it's on. If I win, you have to cook every day next week. And not the salad crap. Real food.”

“Deal. If I win, you have to cook me breakfast every morning next week.”

Dean laughed and held out his hand, “You're on,” the two shook hands and Dean winked at the other man. He was certainly staring to warm up to Dean and he took a glance at him. Castiel's tie was loose, and his elbow rested on his knee, propping up his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Choppy.  
> And the bulb/fuse fiasco that they have? That actually happened to me once during a shoot except it didn't start a chain reaction and none of us were injured.  
> The next part is the game night which should be in the next couple of days. :)


	3. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is later than I planned, I became really busy and didn't really have any time to add to this chapter. I also have no idea what American high schools are like, so Castiel's high school story is based on what I've read and watched, sorry for any clichés or inaccuracies. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd so any mistakes I'll fix when I reread it.

_ **October 6th** _

 

Saturday rolled around and Dean reached out to shut off his blaring alarm. He turned over onto his side, blinking to let his eyes adjust as he read the clock. Early mornings on a weekend were not his forte. Dean groaned and shut his eyes, telling himself that he would only have five more minutes.

A knocking on his door, awoke him sometime later. Throwing an arm over his eyes he called out, “Come in.”

He heard the door open and some light footsteps on his wooden floor. “I brought you some breakfast, I don't know how long you sleep on weekends,” Castiel's voice reached him and Dean uncovered his eyes, rolling to look at clock. It was just after ten, his alarm had gone of at seven-thirty. Dean sighed and propped himself onto his elbows. Castiel was dressed in jeans a fitted burgundy button down and Dean nodded at his choice of clothes.

“I don't usually get up this late, I fell back asleep,” his voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, “What did you bring me?”

“Scrambled eggs with some bacon and a coffee. I know you can't start the day unless you drink the stuff,” Castiel said as Dean took the tray from him. He shifted in the bed and leaned back.

“You can sit y'know. I won't bite,” Dean said, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He felt the bed dip and the coffee sloshed dangerously in the mug. Dean took a long swig of it and placed it on the night stand.

“So, you've got your brother and a friend coming tonight, right?” Dean asked, taking a bite of the toast.

Castiel turned on the bed, bringing a socked foot to rest on the bed so he could see Dean easier.

“Yes, Gabriel and Balthazar said they would be coming.”

“Good, it'll be cool to see some of your friends there.” Dean's voice was muffled by the mouthful of toast.

“You have a nice room,” Castiel said, changing the subject and Dean followed his gaze and looked around. It wasn't tidy, he had yesterdays clothes thrown haphazardly over the floor and he hadn't hung up his towel after the shower. There was a framed photo of his Baby and a photo either side of him and Sam.

“It's not the neatest, I'll clean up before tonight.” He saw Castiel nod, his eyes still flitting around the room.

“Is there anything you want me to help with?”

“Not really, there's not much set up unless you count ordering pizza. We can do that later though.”

“I can start to tidy the apartment? There's some dishes from last night that need doing,” Castiel edged off the bed, smoothing his shirt as he stood. Before Dean could reply, Castiel had left his room, shutting the door behind him. Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged, turning back to his breakfast.

 

_***_

 

“What pizza would you and the other two want?” Dean called from the kitchen, a pizza menu was unfolded and he was twiddling a pen over his fingers, a post it stuck onto the menu. During the day, the two of them had tidied the apartment and Dean had cleaned his room out. Dean could tell that Castiel was a lot more comfortable around him and opened up more during the conversations.

“I'm right here, Dean,” Castiel's voice came from behind and Dean jumped, turning to face him.

“I thought you were in your room?” Dean asked, looking between Castiel and his room. Castiel tilted his head, a frown pulling on his features and he looked over Dean's shoulder at the menu. Dean sidestepped out of his way and pulled the post-it from the menu.

“Gabriel will have the Hawaiian, Balthazar likes chicken and bacon and I guess I'll have the pepperoni,” Castiel read from the menu as Dean jotted it down, adding his own notes to list.

“Just the pepperoni?” Dean asked as he wrote the rest of the order down for his friends, knowing their orders by memory now.

“Do you normally order two pizzas for everyone?” Castiel asked, turning and leaning against the counter.

“No, man. I mean, just pepperoni? Why not get the spicy meat triple,” Dean read over the post-it again, pen hovering over Castiel's order expectantly.

“And what do you usually have?”

“The spicy meat triple,” Dean answered easily, turning his attention to Castiel, “It's really got a kick to it,” Dean threw wink towards the shorter man and scribbled out the pepperoni on the post-it, and adding a small two next to his own order.

“Great, well, If you could order these in a bit that would be awesome,” he handed the post-it to Castiel, glancing up at him and sticking the note onto the counter next to Castiel. He took the menu and folded it up, tossing it into the open bottom drawer and kicking it shut.

 

_***_

 

Castiel was relieved when the first guest to turn up was Balthazar, he was nervous to meet Dean's friends and having his friend there calmed him. Balthazar shook Dean's hand and walked over to Castiel.

“And you said he wasn't attractive,” Balthazar whispered.

“I never said he wasn't attractive, I told you to drop it,” Castiel replied.

“You're so uptight, Casablanca,” Balthazar strode away and Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. He watched as his friend handed Dean a beer and the two clinked the bottles together, Dean laughed at something Balthazar said looked over at Castiel, who frowned slightly in response. Dean beckoned him over and handed Castiel a beer, who took it, looking at his friend.

“Don't look so worried, Balthazar was telling me about the prank your brother pulled on him. The fish under the car seat?”

Castiel nodded, having had the prank done to him in high school when he and Gabriel rode together in the morning. One particular Monday, Gabriel had insisted on walking and Castiel hadn't used the car since the Friday. When his brother had found him, Castiel had handed his brother the keys and told him to drive it home and to clean it.

“When Sammy was a kid, I put Nair in his shampoo. God, if looks could kill,” Dean snorted and a knock came at the door. Dean set his beer down and walked to the door, throwing it open.

“Speak of the devil,” Dean said, moving aside to reveal Gabriel, carrying a paper bag, “What's in the bag?” Dean asked, kicking the door with his foot to shut it.

“Some sweet, sweet alcohol,” Gabriel put the bag on the table and pulled out two brightly coloured bottles.

“Puckers? I've never had it,” Dean picked up the blue bottle, reading the label, “Island Punch Pucker.”

“And this one's watermelon,” Gabriel said, placing his finger on the lid of the pink bottle and spinning the bottle on the rim.

Dean looked back at the bottle and twisted the cap, the seal cracking as he opened it, “Smells good I'll give you that.”

“God, don't let me drink either of them tonight,” Balthazar quietly said to Castiel, his nose turned up at the bottles. Castiel huffed a laugh and shrugged, taking a long pull from his beer.

“Do you have shot glasses?” Gabriel asked and Castiel turned his attention back to his brother and Dean. Dean nodded and pulled some out of the glasses cabinet and set two on the table.

“Do you wanna come try some, bro?” Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows at Castiel, who shook his head.

“Later, maybe. It looks too sweet for my taste.”

Castiel stood with his brother and friend as Dean answered the door. He recognised Ash from the studio and next to him was a pretty petite blonde holding a case of beer. He watched as Dean pulled the beer from her hands, placing it on the counter and then hugging the girl tightly. He turned back to his brother, nodding along to whatever he and Balthazar where talking about. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Dean and the blonde.

“Castiel, this is Jo. Jo, this is Castiel. She and her mom run the Roadhouse, which I still have to take you to,” Dean was beaming at the two of them and Jo held her hand out for Castiel to shake. He smiled at her and shook her hand, glancing at Dean.

“You never said he was this attractive, Dean-O,” Jo mused, withdrawing her hand and grinning broadly at Castiel.

Castiel bowed his head and moved out of the way as Dean then introduced Jo to Gabriel and Balthazar. Balthazar took Jo's hand, kissing her hand and Castiel rolled his eyes, walking towards the kitchen table when the door opened and Castiel recognised the man as Sam, his shoulder length, shaggy dark brown hair and his tall structure weren't something you could easily forget. Castiel met his eyes and Sam walked over to him, placing a large hand on his shoulder, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dean.

“You don't live here any more, you can't just waltz in here when you feel like it,” Dean had walked over towards his brother, shaking his head.

“I didn't waltz in, I walked in,” Sam replied, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Whatever, Bitch,”

“Jerk,”

Castiel felt awkward in standing in the middle of the brothers, Sam still had a hand on his shoulder and so Castiel stood still, looking between the two brothers.

“I can't stay, I've got to run Jess to the hospital, sorry man. We'll get together soon.”

“She okay?” Dean's smile had faded and was looking curiously at his brother.

“Yeah she's fine. She's in the car if you want to come down. She just burnt her hand on the pan when she was cooking,” Sam removed his hand from Castiel's shoulder and gave his brother what Castiel could only describe as puppy dog eyes. Dean had caught the eyes and he shoved his brother.

“Don't give me them eyes, Sammy. Go. Go get your girl patched up,” Dean pushed his brother again towards the door. Castiel saw Sam rolling his eyes when he turned back to wave at Jo and Ash who had called out their well wishes.

Sam opened the door to leave and almost ran into two other people that Castiel didn't recognise.

“Good timing, Sam,” the redhead said, she stepped aside to let him pass and then gave Dean a look who mouthed 'Jess' in reply. She nodded her head and held out some boxes that she was carrying.

“We caught the pizza man, so you owe me some money, mister!” Castiel leaned against the back of the couch, feeling awkward again. Dean seemed so at ease around his friends, perhaps Castiel was just in the way. Even Gabriel and Balthazar had hit it off with the photographer, Castiel bit down on his lip, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Charlie, this is the doctor I was telling you about,” Castiel hadn't realised that Dean and his two friends had moved towards him and his looked up, meeting the gaze of the redhead. Charlie, Dean had called her. Or was the man called Charlie? He hadn't been paying attention.

“He may be a doctor, Dean. But is he The Doctor?” The girl asked, raising her eyebrows to Dean.

“Does he look like a Time Lord, Charlie?” Dean retaliated, folding his arms. Charlie sighed, shaking her head and smiled at Castiel, pulling him in for a hug. Caught out, Castiel rested his hands on her back for a few moments, his eyes meeting Dean's who was holding in his laughter. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Castiel and she pulled away.

“You and I are doing shots later, got it?” She gave him a thumbs up and breezed past him towards the rest of Dean's friends.

Dean had managed to calm down from holding in his laughter, one hand on the other man's shoulder.

“And this is Benny. You remember my restaurant job the other day? The owner,” Dean pointed his thumb in the direction of Benny and he extended his hand, which Benny shook politely and nodded at him.

“Nice to meet ya, Dean's mentioned you a few times,” Benny's Southern accent was heavy and it reminded him of the few weeks him and Gabriel had spent in Louisiana.

“You too,” Castiel simply replied, smiling at the man. He too, brushed past Castiel towards the others in front of the couch.

“Don't worry, they all like you. Jo especially,” Dean reassured, gesturing for Castiel to follow him towards the pizza boxes.

 

_***_

 

“Dean tells me you have a tattoo,” Charlie announced after her fourth shot of the watermelon Puckers. Castiel nodded and downed his shot, turning the glass over on the table. The pizza boxes were scattered around, some empty, some still holding cooling pizza. Board games were stacking in two piles, one pile the ones they'd played and the other ones that they hadn't. Everyone had been at the alcohol, straying from their beers to the heavier stuff and then switching back to beer. Charlie and Castiel were at the dining table with a bottle of watermelon Puckers and their phones on the table between them.

“I do indeed.”

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Castiel nodded and Charlie stood, lifting her Star Wars shirt from her stomach and turning her body to the side so Castiel could see it. A full colour Princess Leia in slave bikini straddling a twenty-sided die.

“I was drunk and it was comic-con,” She justified, letting her shirt fall back, “Now you.”

Castiel stood and unbuttoned his shirt, the two were sitting at the small dining room table, ten shot glasses between and a bottle of Puckers set in the centre. The others were sat on the floor around the coffee table playing a card game.

He turned his back and let the shirt fall from his shoulders, exposing the large, black tattoo of feathers covering his back, shoulders and the top of his arms. He heard Charlie gasp and clenched his jaw. Castiel wasn't used to showing his tattoo off, or even people asking about it.

“Oh my God, Castiel,” Jo's voice came from behind him and he tensed up minutely, “it's so beautiful.”

Castiel slowly turned around, pulling his shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned. His eyes met Gabriel's, who had a smug smirk on his face. He grabbed the bottle of alcohol and his shot glass, motioning for Charlie to follow him and he sat opposite Jo and Dean.

“What are you playing?” Charlie asked, clinking her shot glass next to bottle and Castiel refilled the two glasses.

“Gin,” Ash replied, not looking up from his cards.

“When you're finished I say we play something else,” Charlie giggled, setting her glass on the carpet.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Jo suggested and Benny shook his head.

“We're not in high school any more,”

“Fine, spin the bottle,” Jo tried again.

“I don't think I know you all well enough for that,” Castiel caught Jo's eye and he gave her a small smile.

“Oh please, Castiel. I could rock your world,” Jo snickered, winking at him.

“Well it's a damn shame that Castiel doesn't play for your team, Jo,” Gabriel mused. Castiel froze, drink halfway to his mouth and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, slamming the glass onto the table and standing. He glimpsed his brother standing as he reached the door to his room, he felt Gabriel's hand around his wrist. Yanking it free, he slid into his room and shut the door in Gabriel's face.

All he wanted was one time where Gabriel wouldn't out him. Before this, he'd had no intention of letting anyone know unless by some miracle he brought someone back to the apartment or Dean had asked him. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the comforter beneath him as he sighed.

A moment later the door opened again and Gabriel slid in, closing the door behind him. Castiel watched him from where he was curled on the bed.

“Do you remember the last time you did this, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, looking straight into his dark eyes, “I was at the lunch table and one of the girls were sitting too close to me and you came over, let the girl down for me and strolled off. You didn't have to deal with the repercussions of that. It was okay for you, senior year and easily passing your classes. I was a sophomore and had to deal with my friends walking away and spending the next two years on their own.”

“They were a bunch of dicks, Castiel. You didn't need them when you had me,” Gabriel rested his hand on Castiel's shoulder and part of Castiel wanted to shrug it off. Instead, he leaned into his brother.

“Doesn't mean you could just out me in front of Dean and his friends. I thought it would be Bal to do it when he's drunk, not you,” Castiel ran his hand through his dark hair, messing it up. He pulled away from Gabriel and stood from the bed. He hastily undone his shirt, bundling it up in his hands and throwing it towards the laundry bin, where it sat. He walked past his brother flopped gracelessly onto the other side of the bed, his forearm covering his eyes.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting but he hadn't known Dean's friends long and maybe he would've had a chance at making friends.

“Maybe you should leave, Gabriel. Go out there and have fun but I just need a few minutes alone, okay?” Castiel's voice was shaky and he needed to pull himself together. He felt Gabriel stand and the door click open.

“I'm sorry, little brother.”

Castiel didn't reply. He was left alone for seconds when the door clicked open again.

“Go away, Balthazar,” Castiel muttered, turning his face into the pillow.

“Guess again.”

Castiel stiffened at Dean's voice and internally groaned.

“Y'know, you tattoo is really something, I didn't peg you for the type. Can I see it?”

Castiel hesitated before rolling onto his stomach, burying his hands underneath the pillow, he felt the mattress dip at the bottom of his bed where Dean was now sitting. The tattoo started on Castiel's upper arm, feathers trailing down over his shoulder blades to the middle of his back where the two wings joined in a seamless line. He'd had it done on his twentieth birthday, more out of impulse than anything.

“It's beautiful, Cas. I saw it the first night you were here but you've always hid away since then,” Dean's voice was hushed and Castiel felt like Dean was holding back.

“Cas?” Castiel asked.

“Casablanca doesn't seem to suit you no matter what your friend thinks. And, well, Castiel's a bit of a mouthful.”

Castiel nodded against the pillow, sensing there was something else that Dean wanted to say.

“Dean, if you want me to leave I can. You don't have to avoid the elephant in the room.”

There was a moments pause.

“Cas, man, why would I want you to move out?”

“Because you and friends don't want a gay man around?” Castiel heard Dean sigh.

“Charlie didn't tell you did she?”

“Tell me what?”

“She has a girlfriend.”

“I don't see what that...” Castiel trailed off, “Oh.”

“This isn't how I wanted to break it to you but I'm not straight. As your brother would put it... I play for both teams. So, you're going to put your shirt on,” Dean's weight lifted from the mattress and Castiel got a shirt to the face, “And we're going to go back out there and have a good time and I'm gonna beat your ass at Monopoly so you can cook me dinner next week, okay?”

Castiel huffed a laugh and sat up, pulling on the shirt and leaving the top two buttons open. Dean was waiting by the door and Castiel's mind was reeling; Dean wasn't straight, Dean's friends don't care. He owed Gabriel an apology.

 

_***_

 

Dean shook his head at his friends hair, even more dishevelled after he'd been laying in his bed. They were friends, right? Dean could call Castiel his friend. Castiel's room had been impeccably neat, the floor was clear and the only thing out of place was his shirt over the laundry bin. He rejoined his friends between Jo and Benny, who had a beer waiting in his hand for Dean. He looked over at Castiel, who had been pulled aside by Charlie and he watched as she whispered something to him and pulled him close for a hug. He hid his smile as the two sat down opposite Dean, Castiel was next to his brother and he shamelessly watched as Castiel leaned towards his brother and what Dean assumed apologized to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

 

The Monopoly game happened, Dean spending most of his money in the beginning, buying what he can and trapping everyone into paying him. Charlie was the first to go bankrupt, pouring herself another shot and handing one to Castiel who took it and swallowed it. Dean watched as his throat bobbed as he swallowed and Dean lowered his gaze to the board, looking at where he would have to pay out. Gabriel threw down the last of his money and leant back against his hands, looking at his brother's properties and money. Soon after Gabriel, Balthazar had given up. He'd muttered about Castiel's stupid tricks with the game and leaned against the back of one of the chairs, watching how the rest of the game would turn out.

An hour later, Dean, Castiel and Ash were left on the board. Charlie was still doing shots with Castiel, although they'd slowed down considerably. Ash played his turn and threw down his cards.

“Alright, I'm out. I don't know how you two have done it,” Ash was looking at the board and the properties, his eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Dean smirked and met Castiel's blue stare.

“Ready to make my breakfast in bed next week, Novak?” He asked, winking at his friend. Castiel raised his eyebrows and shook the dice, letting them smack onto the board. He moved onto the 'Chance' card space and picked the top card, his eyes darting over the words as he added it next to his property cards. Dean exhaled loudly and scooped the dice up, throwing them onto the board. He counted in his head where he was landing and swore.

“Jail? Are you fucking kidding me?” He slammed the top onto the jail card as his friends laughed and he looked at Castiel who picked up his card and Dean leaned over, reading it. _Get out of Jail free._

“Screw you, Novak,” Dean pushed the dice towards Castiel, who shook them and let them roll onto the board.

“You know you're screwed, right?” Balthazar spoke up and Dean had honestly thought that the guy was asleep, “Casablanca'll win, he always does and neither of us want to play this game with him.”

Castiel ducked his head, smiling at the board as he moved the dog piece, paying Dean some money.

“And he's always the dog. Always,” Gabriel added.

Dean had managed to get out of jail and now he was sure Balthazar had fallen asleep, he glanced around at his friends who all seem engrossed in the game and who would win. He needed to roll a seven or higher to avoid paying Castiel and losing the game. He let the dice roll out of his hands and watched as the hit the board. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him and he concentrated on the dice, adding them up quickly. He groaned, he'd rolled a five. Swearing, he handed Castiel the rest of his money and shook his head, not accepting defeat.

“How?” He asked.

“That would give it away. You should've paid attention,” Castiel replied, a smug smirk on his face as he stretched out his legs, crossing the ankles.

“But Dean rarely loses,” Charlie pointed out from next to Castiel and he smiled at her, taking the bottle from the floor and foregoing the shot glass, he lifted the glass bottle to his lips and took a long drag, wincing slightly at the burn. He set the bottle on the floor and placed his money in the tray, catching Dean's rest in his warm hand. Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's face.

“I believe you owe me a cooked dinner every day next week,” he raised his eyebrows at Dean, who gently pulled his wrist free.

“Microwave meals more like,” Dean muttered, not bothering to hide his smile.

 

_***_

 

“You guys want to crash on the sofa till the morning?” Dean asked, piling the pizza boxes up on the counter.

“I can take these down for you,” Castiel said quietly, startling Dean.

“You really need to walk louder, Cas. Plus, it's late. You can do it in the morning,,” Castiel only grinned and took the boxes, “The door should be unlocked, just put it on the latch when you come back.”

Dean waited until the door clicked shut behind Castiel and stepped towards his friends, “So...” he dragged out the word, “What do you think?” He glanced at Balthazar, who was asleep, curled on the floor with his jacket as a pillow. Gabriel only nodded and looked towards Dean's friends.

“I like him, he'll be good for ya, Brother,” Benny said from the corner where he was nursing a water.

“Hell yeah, doesn't hurt that he's attractive as anything,” Jo chimed in and Dean pressed his lips together, leaning against the back of the couch. He looked at Charlie, waiting for her verdict.

“I think I might have a new knight lined up,” Charlie's answer was met with groans from the other three, Gabriel frowned, looking confused.

“Charlie's the Queen of Moons, we LARP a lot,” Jo explained.

“LARP?” Gabriel asked.

“Live Action Role Playing.”

“That's what it's called? I tried to rope them two into doing it with me but they just sat on one of the benches most of the day,” Gabriel looked at his friend sleeping and turned back to Charlie. “Do you have any other positions open?”

“Handmaiden,” She pointed to Balthazar and Gabriel nodded, “And I suppose I can swing one more knight for the prankster brother,” Charlie rolled her eyes dramatically and patted Gabriel's knee.

“Great, Ash?”

Ash opened one eye from where he was one the chair and gave a thumbs up to Dean, “I told you I liked him at the studio.”

Dean nodded, relieved that his friends liked Castiel. The man could drink and Dean's worries about Castiel not coming out of his shell evaporated. He felt a surge of something as Jo rambled to Charlie about his new friend and ran a hand over his tired eyes. He heard the door open and he lowered his hand, gaze trailing to the floor.

“I think I'm going to turn in,” Castiel mumbled. Dean looked up as Castiel pulled the latch on the door.

“You okay, man?” Dean asked, turning his body to look at Castiel.

“Yes, I'm quite tired and had maybe too much to drink. It was nice meeting you all,” Castiel raised his hand to the others sitting on the floor. Gabriel stood and pulled his brother in for a hug, Dean bit his lip as he tried to stifle his laugh at Castiel's awkward posture, from where he was sat, he could see Gabriel's lips moved as he whispered something to Castiel, who shook his head and pulled away from his brother.

As Castiel walked towards his room, he turned and smiled softly at Dean, closing the door gently behind him. Dean stared at the door for a moment then rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“I think he has the right idea, you guys okay the sofa and chairs? I have some blankets and stuff in my closet, I'll get them for you.” Dean stood, one hand combing through his hair as he went into his room, quickly finding the blankets and throwing them into the other room for the others. Leaving the door ajar for the night, Dean stripped down to his boxes and crawled between the sheets, plugging his phone into the charger and laying on the night stand. Dean yawned, pushing the thoughts of what his friends had said out of his mind for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back over the other two chapters and added in dates for when they take place, I just thought it might make the pace a little easier to understand.  
> Sam will have more appearances later on, don't worry! It's still going to be a slow build regardless of what Dean may have been 'feeling' in this chapter.  
> If the alcohol stuff is wrong, I'm sorry. In the UK we have something called Sourz so I tried to find the equivalent to that for the US.


End file.
